Sophia Lamb
left "Jede Entscheidung hat ihre Folgen. Mit jeder Tat verändern wir die Welt. Ein Mann schuf eine Stadt, frei von Gesetzen und Göttern. Und andere entschieden sich korrupt zu sein. Und die Stadt ging unter. Würde die Welt neu entstehen nach deinen Wünschen, wäre sie ein Paradies oder ein Ort der Verdammnis?" ―Sofia Lamb - ''BioShock 2'' Launch Trailer Dr. Sofia Lamb M.D, Ph.D., ist eine klinische Psychaterin und die primäre Antagonistin von Bioshock 2. Sie hat Andrew Ryan's Position als Marktführer von Rapture übernommen, allerdings mit einer ganz anderen idiologischen Sicht. Leben auf der Oberfläche Laut einer Tonbandaufnahme stammt Lamb aus Europa, ihres Namens zufolge wohl aus Großbritannien. Bereits in einem frühen Alter wurde Sophia Lamb von ihrem Vater erhoben. Er war Arzt und war überzeugt von dem utilitarische Ideal eines höheren Wohls, welches er als "die Traige Imperativ" nannte. Sophia Lamb fuhr seine Philosophie fort und trat später in seine Fußstapfen, studierte Medizin an der Universität von Oxford und spezialisiert sich später in Psychiatrie. Während sie in Hiroshima lebte, arbeitete sie im zweiten Weltkrieg als Missionarin, die medizinische Hilfe für Überlebende brachte. Lamb überlebte den Bombenanschlag, hörte jedoch nach einiger Zeit, dass Freunde aus Hiroshima getötet wurden. Sie war schockiert von der Tatsache, dass die USA ihr Ideal des höheren Wohls ''als Rechtfertigung des Angriff nutzte. Lamb akzeptierte die Einladung nach Andrew Ryan's Utopia Rapture als willkommene Gelegenheit, der zum Untergang verdammten Oberwelt zu entkommen und ihre Ideen zu verbreiten. Arbeit in Rapture thumbSobald sie in Rapture ankam, begann Lamb mit der Verbreitung ihrer selbstlosen Ideologie der Hoffnung, die die Bürger durch ethische Psychiatrie zum Erleuchten bringen sollte, um eine wahre Utopie schaffen zu können. Ihre unkonventionellen Techniken bezogen freie Therapiesitzungen für die armen Bürger in Pauper's Drop, Poker Spiele, in denen sie absichtlich verlor, um Reichtum zu geben zu denen, die ihn benötigten und die Schaffung einer künstlerischen Gemeinde auf ihrem persönlichen Eigentum im Dionysos Park . Nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter, Eleanor Lamb, meinte sie, dass Eleanor das perfekte Gefäß wäre, um ihre Ziele zu verwirklichen. Sie versuchte, ihre Tochter von anderen Kindern fernzuhalten. Sie wurde privat unterrichtet in der Hoffnung darauf, dass sie den Intellekt eines Genies erreichen würde. Andrew Ryan bemerkt Lambs wachsenden Einfluss auf die Bürger und fing an zu bedauern. Ihre Ideologie des Altruismus kollidierte mit seinem eigenen und so sah Ryan sie als verderblichen Einfluss in seinem Paradies. Er willigte eine Reihe öffentlicher Debatten mit ihr ein, in der Hoffnung ihre Unterstützung zu entschärfen, damit sie wüsste wie dumm sie gedacht hatte. Die Themen der Debatten reichten von Religiösen Rechten bis hin zum Wesen der Realität. Diese Debatten hatten nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung, sondern hatte nur den Glauben an den Nachfolger Lambs gestärkt. Sophias Nachfolger wurde sogar mutig genug und hatte eine neue Religion, mit ihren idealen Formen, gegründet, die sich "Die Familie Rapture" nannte. Seither gilt ihr philosophisches Buch "Einheit und Metamorphose" als ein religiöses Dokument. Zum Schluss wurde Lamb eine zu große Bedrohung für Ryan, sodass dieser sich weniger ethischer Mittel bediente, um sie zu stürzen. Augustus Sinclairs Firma, Sinclair Solutions, wurde beauftragt einen Spion in Lambs inneren Kreis zu pflanzen, um eine Straftat zu finden, die sie ins Gefängnis bringen könnte. Der Spion, Stanley Poole, lieferte schliesslich genügend Beweise um Ryans Plan zu vollenden. Somit wurde Lamb und ihre Anhänger in die Strafkolonie von Persephone gesteckt. Doch bevor sie abtransportiert wurde, hatte Sophia ihre Tochter Eleanor in die Obhut von Grace Holloway gegeben. Nachdem sie gegangen war, löschte Ryan alle öffentlichen Aufzeichnungen über ihre Existenz; so, wie er es auch schon früher mit Andersdenkenden gemacht hatte. Die meisten Angehörigen der Oberschicht von Rapture vergaßen sie bald, aber in Pauper's Drop hatte sie immer noch viele Anhänger. Nach der Haft thumbSinclair stellte Lamb als Therapeutin, in Persephone, für die anderen Insassen ein, in der Hoffnung, dass sie gefügiger werden. Sophia nutzte diese Freiheit um Unterstützung von den Gefangenen zu gewinnen und sogar aus dem Gefängnispersonal, wie Nigel Weir. Doch bald begann Sinclair mit dem Verkauf von Lambs Anhänger an Fontain Futuristics, als Plasmide Tester und Big Daddy Kandidaten. Diese Situation stellte Lambs Ideale brutal auf die Probe, da sie gezwungen war, Leute aus ihrer Unterstützung für Ryans Experimente auszusuchen. Lamb wurde so verzweifelt, dass sie einen Aufstand im Gefängnis anführte, um die Kontrolle von Sinclair zu ergattern und ihre Freiheit zu bekommen. Allerdings ist Lamb nicht sofort nach Rapture zurückgekehrt. Silvester 1958 reiste sie in den Adonis Luxusbadeort und inszenierte die Entführung ihrer Tochter Eleanor aus den Fängen von Subject Delta, während dessen regulären Streifzügen. Während dieses Ereignisses, wurde Delta von einem Splicer hypnotisiert und Sophia befahl ihm, sich durch den Einsatz einer Pistole, umzubringen(davor befahl sie ihm den Helm abzunehmen). Danach zog Lamb sich zurück nach Persephone und wartete auf ihre Zeit und die Vermeidung der schlimmsten Auswirkungen des Bürgerkrieges, der überall in der Stadt wütete. Sichtungen von ihr in der ganzen Stadt waren Gerüchte, aber Ryan ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Konflikt mit Atlas. Allerdings hat Stanley Poole die Gerüchte nicht reduziert. Aus Angst, dass Lamb würde Rache an ihn nehmen (wegen des Verrates) veranlasste er die Überflutung des Dionysos Parks und tötete dort den Rest der künstlerischen Anhänger Lambs. Von 1959 bis 1960 blieb Lamb in Persephone, arbeitete bei ihren Testsubjeketen mit Plasmiden und Tonika und machte taktische Ausflüge, um Little Sisters einzufangen oder zusätzliche Unterstützer von oben mitzubringen. Ihre Anhänger sahen Persephone als Bastion der Hoffnung aus denen sie schließlich, nach den Kämpfen, die Stadt wieder aufbauen könnten. Sophia machte auch zahlreiche Besuche in den fast verlassenen Gebäude Fontaine Futuristics, wo sie Gilbert Alexander traf und ihn schließlich überredete, ihn als Test Subjekt zu nutzen, im Wunsch, den "ersten echten Utopisten" zu schaffen. Mit Gil Alexanders hilfe, ist ihr die Entfernung der Little Sister Konditionierung von Eleanor gelungen. Zurück an der Macht Nach der Ermordung von Andrew Ryan, während der Ereignisse in Bioshock im Jahr 1960, von Jack, konnte sich Sophia in ganz Rapture, ohne Angst zu haben, frei bewegen. Sie erfuhr von Frank Fontaines Programm der genetischen Manipulation, die Jack beeinflusste und wurde von ihm inspiriert. Sie sah Jacks Aktionen, unter dem Einfluss des WDSF(Wärst du so freundlich) als Beispiel für perfekten Altruismus, handelnd für das Gemeinwohl ohne jeglicher Introspektion oder freiem Willen(es schien, dass ihr nicht bewusst war, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte die Konditionierung zu brechen, da sie es entweder nicht erwähnte oder sich nur für die Auswirkungen der Konditionierung interessierte.). So begann Lamb ihre Versuche, einen Intellekt zu schaffen der völlig selbstlos und zielsicher ist. Dieser Plan bestand darin, dass Gil Alexander einer hohen Dosis ADAM ausgesetzt wird. Sofia hoffte das Genie aller Bürger Raptures in Gilbert zu transferieren, durch die Übertragung von Erinnerungen, gespeichert in ADAM. Leider, ging das Experiment schief, als das ADAM Alexanders Genetische Struktur verzerrte und er schließlich verrückt wurde. Lamb erkannte, dass die einzige Person, die all das ADAM Raptures enthalten könnte, jemand sein muss, der früher eine Little Sister war; Eleanor Lamb, da sie sich früher körperlich an diese Substanz angepasst hatte. Um bei ihrem Plan weiter zu kommen, brauchte Sophia einen großen Vorrat an ADAM. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über die meisten Bürger Raptures, durch den Einfluss der Rapture Familie, aber die Little Sisters, welche das ADAM liefern, wurden zu alt. Ungefähr im Jahr 1967, wurden Big Sisters an die Oberfläche geschickt um junge Mädchen zu entführen, damit sie zu Little Sisters werden. Bioshock 2'' Lamb kam in einen Konflikt mit Subject Delta, als er durch eine Vita Chamber zum Leben erweckt wurde und auf der Suche nach seiner echten Little Sister ist: Eleanor Lamb. Sie hatte eine große Bedeutung in der Rapture Familie, deshalb unternahm sie(Sophia) etwas gegen Delta. Die meiste Zeit im Spiel bleibt Lamb mit Delta über ein Funkgerät in Kontakt und versucht ihn einzuschüchtern, damit er nicht weiter komme und keine Parteinahme an ihren Glaube und Philosophie nehmen kann; ähnlich wie die Nachrichten von Andrew Ryan an Jack in der ersten Hälfte vom original Spiel. Durch verschiede Audio-Tagebücher wird klar, dass Lamb einen eisernen Griff über Rapture hat und die,die zu fliehen versuchten ermorden lies. Die Tagebücher zeigen auch, dass Sophia mit hilfe von ADAM und Raptures splice Technologie versuchte, Eleanor zu einer "Utopistin" oder "Tochter des Volkes" zu verwandeln, basierend auf Fontaines Schöpfung und Indoktrination von Jack. Zur gleichen Zeit, suchte Mark Meltzer seine gekidnappte Tochter Cindy. Seine Reise bringt ihn auch in den Konflikt mit Sophia Lamb, da sie nicht will, dass die Little Sisters manipuliert werden. Während des Spieles sendet Lamb mehrere Wellen von Splicern zu Delta, um ihn zu töten. Als Delta sich mit Brigid Tenenbaum, beim Ticketschalter von Atlantic Express trifft, sendet Lamb mehr Splicer und gefährdet somit das Leben von Delta, Tenenbaum und das der kleinen Mädchen. Jedoch konnten sie entkommen und Delta beginnt mit Augustus Sinclair zu handeln. Lamb ist empört darüber, dass Delta die Little Sisters für seinen eigenen Zweck nutzte. Immer wenn Delta mit ihnen ADAM sammelte, sendete sie Splicer zu ihm, um ihn zu töten und die Little Sisters zurück zu bringen. Wenn dies nicht klappt und Delta sie rettete oder ausbeutete, schickte sie eine Big Sister um ihn zu jagen. Ablenkung Als Delta Pauper's Drop erreichte, versperrte Lamb alle Ausgänge um ihn in diesem Level gefangen zu halten. Sophia gab die Aufgabe, Delta zu töten, in die Hände ihrer Verbündeten Grace Holloway . Als Delta sich Grace's Position näherte, um sich den Schlüssel zu holen, glaubte Lamb, dass er Grace töten würde und behauptete, sie sei es nicht wert von ihm ermordet zu werden. Nachdem Delta mit Grace "handelte", äußerte Lamb ihre Meinung über die Angelegenheit. Nachdem Delta die Ausgänge entriegelt hatte, wurde er nach dem Mordversuch von Simon Wales gezwungen Siren Alley zu betreten. Als er Simons Bruder, Daniel, tötete, informierte sie Simon, damit er eine Welle von Splicern nach ihm schickt. Nachdem Delta die Kapelle betrat und Simon tötete, wurde Sophia wütend und überschwemmte den ganzen Bezirk, wobei die übrigen Bewohner ertranken. Delta entkam der Flut und betrat Dionysus Park um Sinclair zu retten. Dyonisus Park war das Zuhause von Lamb und sie fand es überhaupt nicht witzig, dass Delta es infiltrierte. Als Delta über die Taten von Stanley Poole erfuhr und die Chance hatte ihn zu bestrafen, wurde Delta von Lamb informiert, dass sie seit längerer Zeit schon wusste was Stanley tat und ihm vergeben hatte. Trotzdem sah es so aus, als würde es ihr egal sein was Delta mit ihm tun würde. Zur selben Zeit, während Delta durch Dionysus ging, traf Mark Meltzer im Park ein und fand schließlich seine Tochter. Lamb schickte ein Big Sister zu ihnen und brachte beide zu Fontaine Futuristics . Dort gab Lamb Mark zwei Möglichkeiten: Er kann sterben, für das eindringen in Rapture oder er wird zum Big Daddy und kann seine Tochter bis zum Lebensende beschützen. Delta betrat Fontaine Futurstics und stieß auf Gil Alexanders Aufnahmen, welche sagte, dass er den Rest von sich selbst, nach Lambs Experimenten, töten solle. Lamb dachte, dass Gilberts Tod etwas gutes für den allgemein Wohl wäre. Gerbrochene Bände Als Delta sich Persephone näherte, wurde Sophia die psychologische Verbindung ihrer Tochter zu ihm bewusst. Sie verzweifelte immer mehr, als sie sah, dass Eleanor immer mehr Abstand zu ihr nahm und immer mehr Widerstansfähiger gegen ihre Behandlungen wurde. Sophia wusste, dass die Pläne für ihre Tochter ruiniert werden, wenn Delta überleben würde. Also bildete sie einen letzten verzweifelten Plan, um die Bindung zwischen ihnen zu trennen. Als er endlich in Persephone ankam, legte Lamb ihm eine Falle, lockte ihn in die Dekontaminationskammer, wo ihre Tochter schlief und erstickte Eleanor(mit etwas nicht tödlichem) vor seinen Augen um ihr Bindung zu stören. Lamb wusste, dass der langsame Abbau der Bindung in schließlich töten würde, aber trotzdem befahl sie ihren treuen Splicern ihn zurückzuhalten, ihn aber nicht Schaden zuzufügen, da ein gewaltsamer, traumatischer Tod ihn nur in einer Vita-Chamber wiederbeleben würde. Während Delta gefangen war, fand und entführte Lamb Augustus Sinclair und steckte ihn sofort ihn einen Alpha-Serie Big Daddy unter ihrer Kontrolle. Eleanor gelang es Delta zu befreien und Sophia Lamb wurde klar, dass ihre Hoffnungen für ihre Tochter komplett ruiniert waren. Sie war verzweifelt, aber entschied sich, dass es besser sei, wenn sie ihre Tochter und all ihre Anhänger töten würde, als dass sie in ihren fehlerhaften Egoismus weitermachen könnten(sie wolle Persephone wegen IHRES versagens zerstören). So befahl sie ihren Anhängern überall in Persephone Sprengladungen zu legen und zu zünden, wenn Eleanor und Delta auf dem Weg zu Sinclairs Rettungsboot sind. Sie schickte sogar Sinclair gegen seinen Willen zu Delta um ihn Abzulenken und ihn davon abzuhalten voran zu kommen. Am Ende des Spiels, detonierte die letzte Sprengladung und Persephone bröckelte in den tiefen Graben des Ozeans, aber Sophia tritt Eleanor und Delta in Sinclairs Rettungskapsel bei. Ihr Schicksal hängt von den Handlungen und Entscheidungen des Spielers ab: Wenn Delta den Little Sisters wohlwollend war, dann verzeiht Eleanor ihrer Mutter und rettet sie vor dem Ertrinken. Doch wenn Delta die Little Sisters tötete, dann wird Sophia vor dem erreichen der Oberfläche, von ihrer Tochter hinuntergezogen und ertrinkt.Da her Kann nicht gesagt werden wann genau sie stirbt wenn das gute Ende eintrifft. Audio Tagebücher *Adonis Luxury Resort **An meine Tochter *Atlantic Express **Ryan gg. Lamb: Realität **Kenne die Bestie *Ryan Amusements **Eleanors Fortschritt **Rapture ist die Erlösung **Die Wahrheit liegt im Körper *Pauper's Drop **Ryan gg. Lamb: Religionsrecht **Vorbeireitungen **Therapie mit Grace 1 *Siren Alley **Gefesselt an die große Kette **Therapie mit Grace 2 **Anforderungen an Utopia *Dionysus Park **Die Stimme des Selbst **Pokern lernen *Fontaine Futuristics **Kontrollmaßnahmen **Ein neues kognitives Modell **Gils Platz im Plan **Die Tochter des Volkes **Meltzers Wahl *Persephone **Besuchsverweigerung * The Cult of Rapture **Ryan Amusements (Tagebuch) Galerie 333px-Eleanor_mother_lamb.jpg|Sophia und Eleanor 247px-Sofialamb.jpg|Portrait von Sophia Lamb Fakten *In Episode 9 vom Offizielen Bioshock 2 Podcast, sagte Jordan Thomas, dass er die Inspiriation zu Lambs Charakter von Fenella Woolgar's Rolle als Agatha Christie in der Serie "Doctor Who" hat. *Sophia Lambs Hintergrundgeschichte ist teilweise eine Inspiration vom Leben und den Philosophien von John Stuart Mill, ein Utilitarischer und Liberaler Englischer Philosoph aus dem 19. Jahrhundert *Lambs Satz "Big Sister is always watching." ist abgeleitet von dem Satz "Big Brother is watching." von George Orwell. * Sophia Lambs Idee, das "Selbst" zu zerstören um ein Utopistische Gesellschaft zu schaffen ist vermutlich von Ayn Rand's Roman Anthem, in welchem Mitglieder einer Gesellschaft sich nicht als Individuen sahen, sondern als eine Gruppe, wo einer zu sich als "uns" oder "wir" sah anstelle von "ich". en:Sofia Lamb es:Sofia Lamb fr:Sofia Lamb ru:София Лэмб Kategorie:Charaktere aus BioShock 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bioshock: Rapture Charakter